Bella Tiadora Salaura
by Museabook
Summary: When Edward broke up with Bella he didn't know as much about her as he thought. When Bella is sent on a mission to Hogwarts and meets the Cullens there, her time at Hogwarts seems to get a little worse. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters e**__**xcept Demetrius Venchenso Salaura, Tiadora Rose Salaura**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

The thing with 'me and Edward' was there never was a thing because there never was a 'me and Edward'. My name is not Isabella Marie Swan. My name is Bella Tiadora Salaura. My father is not that pitiful muggle Charlie Swan but Demetrius Venchenso Salaura, a death eater; a follower of the dark lord himself. That makes me the daughter of a death eater and not any old death eater but a very high and powerful one. So of course I am respected. Sadly I can't be initiated for another couple of years but I still get sent on missions like this.

My mother was very beautiful strong witch. Note I say _was _for a reason. She was killed during the war when some sick person on Dumbledore's side used some type of spell that imitated my voice screaming help. It distracted her for the one second they needed for Albus Dumbledore to kill her. My mother's name was Tiadora Rose Salaura. I remember when we found out she was murdered. We instantly suspected Dumbledore and a witness confirmed our suspicions.

My dad and I weren't the only ones mourning and swearing revenge but someone no one would expect. Belitrix Lestrange. Belitrix Lestrange is my Aunty and my mum's sister, as well as being Aunt Narcissa's sister. So the Malfoy's were mourning but they didn't experience the same pain we went through because they were with their mother, the woman of their family, the family she had chose to begin. But we don't have my mother the person we want the most; my mother, Tiadora Rose Salaura, such a beautiful name. My hero, because as stupid soppy and boring as this sounds she was always there for me, I could rely on her. I always felt safe with her. So I thought no one really knew the amount of pain I went through when she died. My father and Aunty Bella probably did but I didn't see it that way, blinded by my own pain. I just thought I had lost my mother and was hurting. I was eleven then and should have been going to Hogwarts but there was no way I was going to a school run by that muggle loving fool who killed my mother. So I was home schooled. I've never been to Hogwarts.

Now you've seen my sentimental side, you know I'm not a total witch. Bad joke. But don't get used to it. As tragic and soppy as my story is I'm not. I grew up with death eaters for goodness sake. I don't cry when someone hits me, I strike back speaking metaphorically because most people know not to try and hit me. I mean I am Bella Salaura.

Now let's get back to the vampire mission. When the dark Lord returned I was sent on a mission to this dump, Washington Forks, to find out about some vampires Dumbledore might be recruiting for the war. I had to use a memory charm so people would think I was that pitiful muggle's daughter. The worst thing I had to do was pretend to be in love with that joke of a vampire Edward Cullen. At times I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett. Also I couldn't help thinking to myself if I was that pathetic muggle, Isabella Swan that I was pretending to be I might actually respect Rosalie. But I'm not and to be honest her attitude is quite petty compared to the Malfoys, they can be so stuck up but our family can always put them back in their place.

Back to Edward, when he dumped me I wanted to fry his brains but as smart as he thinks he is I don't think he has any. I wanted to use the Cruciatus Curse on him. Sadly I couldn't have even though my hands were itching to. I would have blown my cover, I could have revealed our plans to that muggle loving fool Dumbledore. He was so lucky we were in his world and not playing in mine because he would have regretted the day his parent's decided to make the tender act of love. The thing is I'm not sure if I still have the trace on me, I am still under seventeen. We are a very high family in the wizardry world so the minister and my father are quite friendly which really can come in handy. I'm not sure if father took the trace off of me yet so I couldn't have used the Cruciatus Curse.

I am so happy to finally returning home. It's been so long since I've seen father. It's weird to be going back home to him. I take one good look around the room with my already packed trunk before apparating. I am an under age wizard but I'm allowed to apparate; probably something to do with father. That's the good thing about being home schooled by a death eater, I know how to apparate. The process of apparition is simple, quick but not exactly fun. Sometimes I get this really queasy feeling at the pit of my stomach; I apparate the feeling engulfing me in the normalness of wizardry, the process leaving me almost steady. Makes a difference to the normal reactions.

Salaura Manor. Home Sweet Home. It's good to be home. I charge down the corridor leading to the place I'm sure my father will be. A pair of arms grabs me at the waist and swings me round the way only one person can.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter 2~**_

'Bella, my sweet Bella!' He whispers into my ear 'You're finally here,'

'Dad!' I whisper back 'I've missed you!'

He turns me around so we're face to face when he embraces me in a hug filled with warmth and love. Oh God! Our time apart has made me sentimental. Sentiment. Who needs it? We finally broke apart.

'What's been going on with you?' I ask trying to make voice sound like my usual self.

'Nothing much except Belitrix and I have been invited to a lot of death eater meetings recently. In fact we're going to one tonight' He replies in his usual voice, the one he usually uses when he talks to me.

'Oh then I might as well tell you what I found out in Forks by hanging out with the biggest idiots, vampires have ever known. Not just vampires but wizards too,' slowly I explain about the seven Cullens and the three gifts, three of them have. I explain what I found out and what I think Dumbledore might be planning.

'The Dark Lord will be very interested in that, Bella, well done' My father says appreciatively

I know he has to go now before his lips even form the words. I can see it in his eyes. Though we both don't want to part even for a few hours we have to. Like I said before 'Sentiment' who needs it? I go to my room, it's got the same familiar feeling that makes me feel happy and safe. The walls are Black and dark Purple; my favourite witchy colours. Mum, Dad and I all painted different walls with our wands. We obviously could have done it using one person on their own but we wanted to have a competition to see which wall looked the best. Mum and Dad said it was a three way draw but I say it was mum's wall that looked best.

I hear footsteps approaching my door and instantly know Dad's back. So I jump up from my bed and throw open the door to meet him. He has a cautious smile on his face. He's happy about something but worried about how I'll take it.

'Hey Bells,' He says

'Hey Dad,' I start slowly then remember that I am a Salaura, if I want to say something just say it 'What's up?'

'The Dark Lord is very impressed at your research, your mission was successful. So successful that he wishes to send you to Hogwarts,' My father says looking confident and proud.

'Hogwarts? That stupid school run by that fool Dumbledore' I shout, the outrage of being asked to go to the school like that rushing to my head.

'Bella, I wouldn't ask you to go there but this is the Dark Lord's wishes,' my dad sighs.

'But even so, Hogwarts?'

'Bella, I know this may be hard for you but you must know your place!' Dad replies with a harder tone this time 'The Dark Lord has given you the honour of being allowed to go to Hogwarts on a mission,'

'I know, I'm sorry Dad, I was just shocked!' I apologise 'Of course I'll accept the mission,'

'As you know Draco goes to Hogwarts, so he will help to guide you and as you know Severus teaches there so he will look out for you,'

'At least Draco will be there,' I mutter

I'm just about to walk away when my father coughs lightly to get my attention.

'There's one more thing, in Hogwarts there are four houses-'

'-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin; Slytherin being the best. Draco told me about them already.'

'Yes, as I was saying, although Draco is in Slytherin you will have to be in Griffindor,'

'Oh why do I have to be with the brave snobs?' I groan

'Because the golden trio are in Griffindor and you may need to make friends with them,' He says, his voice clearly bored.

'Okay, fine! Anything else?' I ask, my voice clearly irritated.

'No, not really but maybe just this,' from the sly way he speaks I can tell he's up to something. He grabs me at the waist and swings me round until a smile finally starts to twitch at the corners of my mouth.

I need to be careful no one sees me like this. They might get the wrong impression like I'm soft. That would just not do.

* * *

So it's settled I'm going to Hogwarts on September 1st. That gives me two weeks to get my stuff and be prepared. Father said he'll probably get them earlier for me so I don't have to meet anyone until the train. I still can't believe I agreed to go to Hogwarts but it is the Dark Lord's wishes. I've invited Draco to come around and talk about Hogwarts. He should be here in a second. Just as a think this I see a flash of green fire and suddenly Draco is stepping out of my fire place.

'Hello, Miss Salaura,' Draco does a half bow.

'Hello, Mr Malfoy,' I nod before adding 'Draco how have you been?'

'Missed me?' He laughs

'No not really, but my father says it's polite to ask someone how they are when you greet them,'

Malfoy starts to pout slightly and I can't helps but to make his eyes and lips droop a little more. 'But I don't think it applies to a Malfoy, wait that's not it; I don't think it applies to you,'

'Wow Bella, you must have missed me, that's the only explanation for how mean your being; just like always' Malfoy smiles then adds 'Missed you Bells'

I give him one look that I know will scare him at least for the second I need to surprise him. I swoop forward and embrace him in a hug.

'Thought you didn't miss me' Malfoy smiles

'I don't!' I reply with a grin 'Don't tell anyone!'

Sometimes I think of Draco as my brother then I remember how annoying he is and have to fight not to throw curses at his head. There is only one Draco Malfoy. Sentiment again.

I squeeze my eyes closed, it's better I don't see Draco's face when I tell him the news. 'Draco I'm not going to be in Slytherin, I have to be in Gryffindor because I need to get close to the golden trio,'

I know his mouth is twitching even without looking at him. 'Draco I'm going to count to three and when I open my eyes you better not be smirking!' My voice loud and threatening.

'One, Two, Three!' My eyes land exactly on Draco's lips which are still slightly twitching.

'Oh, come one Bella, I'm not happy that you have to be in Gryffindor and not the best house Slytherin, but even you have to admit when your irritated your face looks funny,' Draco says, his smile becoming wider.

'Draco!' My voice warning him to be quiet.

'I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Bella!' Draco says whiles patting me on the back. 'Things at Hogwarts just got FUN!'

* * *

**Thanks for reading but reviews help! I'll try and update as soon as possible! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Chapter 3~**_

I take one good look around platform nine and three quarters. Is this why children are screaming in excitement or is it the train which has just pulled up? If this is the people that are going to be in Hogwarts then I am truly destined for boredom. I can hardly stop my self from raising my eyebrows as a couple of mud bloods walk past me.

'Bella!' I turn to see Draco walking towards me 'You know you have to cheer up, the glares your giving to people are a bit too vicious, nobody in that stupid house is going to want to be your friend,'

'Yeah, Draco like I really want to be friends with those idiots,' I say, sarcasm dripping off my tongue

'Bella, seriously cheer up!' Draco grins before whispering 'You don't want to jeopardise your mission by seeming too mean,'

'Your right, that is defiantly new, talking about the mission I can't be seen talking to you ,someone might assume we're friends and I doubt the Gryffindors will like a new house member who is friends with a Malfoy' I whisper trying not to sound suspicious

I enter the train and look for an empty compartment; I can feel Draco behind me.

'Aren't you going to find Crabbe and Goyle?' My voice sounding innocent whereas my face expression telling a completely different story.

'No, I'd rather spend at least a bit of time before Hogwarts with someone with some intelligence,' Draco answers swiftly his mouth already forming the smirk I know that will follow after this comment 'So you can start smiling Bella,'

'Wait, some intelligence?' My voice threatening yet playful.

'Okay, okay don't get your wand into a twist, someone who's completely intelligent,' Draco says as he rolls his eyes clearly amused.

'Well I guess you're intelligent, well intelligent enough to use a spell on this compartment so now we can truly be in peace,'

During the time on the train my thoughts wondered to Dumbledore and if I will be able to face him. No that sounds cowardly. Not face him but meet him and attend his school, knowing what he did to my mother. I wonder if I will be able to avoid using any of the unforgivable curses when I see his face. Before I knew it Malfoy was getting up to meet Crabbe and Goyle so he could act like he had been sneering with them all along.

'I'll see you when I can Bells, and remember under cover mission.' Draco says his face breaking out into a wide grin.

'See you soon Draco and you remember to keep strong and remember occlumency.' I smile back at him.

The rest of the trip seems to go quicker without Draco here which is nether good or bad because it means I have less time to get lost in my thoughts but also less time till I have to go to that school. Before I know it the train is being halted to a stop and I have to get out of the train. I don't know who I should exactly go with but what I do know is I'm not going with those flipping first years.

'Ron, I know your hungry but we are not running to get a carriage when there are a dozen right there,' a high pitched posh voice says behind me. I roll my eyes almost instantly.

Wow, I can imagine her getting annoying.

'Hermione, just because you may have lost your appetite doesn't mean the rest of us have,' a lower, slightly rougher voice says

'Harry are you okay?' Hermione asks

'Yeah, mate your looking kind of out of it,' Ron comments

'I'm fine!' Harry answers, a bit too strongly

Are these idiots the golden trio? No wonder their so irritating and I've only been listening to them for one minute. But I guess it would be a good idea to have a good introduction with them. I mean, we wouldn't want to start on the wrong foot! So I take my chance when their sitting in a carriage with a blonde dopey looking girl. She reminds me of someone but I just can't remember who, just that their thought of as an embarrassment to the world of wizardry.

I walk forward and put on a cautious smile before asking 'Hello, can I join you guys here?'

Of course the mud blood answers 'Of course!'

'Sorry I'm new here! My name is Bella Salaura.' I quickly flash my teeth to make my face look kinder and softer.

'Oh nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasly, Harry Potter and Loone- uhh Luna Lovegod,' Her cheeks start to flash furiously whiles Luna doesn't react at all

'Well Hi guys!' My voice using a kinder tone that makes me sick.

Even with my eyes in the opposite direction I can tell Ron is staring at me, he is so lucky I am under cover.

'We're here!' Harry mutters under his breath.

I turn around so I can see the castle. Hogwarts. The place under control of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts is the last place I would call a home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and thanks for the reviews!**

_**~Chapter 4~**_

'Ooh, you better go over to Professor McGonagall as soon as you enter the castle she'll help, follow the first years,' Hermione squeaks at me.

'Oh thank you! Hopefully I'll see you round the castle, bye,' I wave at them flashing them a grin I don't mean at all

When I enter the castle I look straight ahead to see a women shouting at some first years to get in line. I can just imagine Draco turning his nose up and sneering at her.

I walk forward and take a small breath. I hope I look innocent maybe even a little shy. 'Hello, Professor, My name is Bella Salaura; I'm new at Hogwarts,'

'Oh your the new student, you'll be in the fifth year,' She flashes me a small smile before continuing 'My name is Professor McGonagall, wait until we call you in to be seated, the hat will decide which house you shall be in at your time at Hogwarts,'

'Thank you.' I say

Wow, it is hard to pretend to be innocent when you get people like her, she just feels like someone who is really patronising. Maybe it's just the fact that I know I'm going to have to be in Gryffindor that's putting me in a bad mood. Well worse mood, I'm still not delighted about being at Hogwarts in the first place. I swear I'm going to have to meet up with Draco at least once I week if I'm going to avoid throwing curses at people.

A small cough behind me brings me out of my thoughts, I must have really zoned out.

'Miss Salaura, it is time for you to be seated,' Professor McGonagall says, sounding slightly excited

I walk into the hall to face the stares of many students; might as well make an impression. My cheeks start to lightly blush. I can feel Dumbledore trying to get into my mind. How dare he? Well he can swallow this. I let a few thoughts slip out 'Wow this is very scary' and 'Just remember one foot in front of the other and look straight forward'. That should put him on the wrong track, I sound completely innocent.

'Salaura Isabella, please take your seat on the stool and put on the hat,' Professor McGonagall says breaking the still silence

As I walk forward I make the point of looking straight into Dumbledore's clear blue eyes and anger bursts through me. Just as my hands start to reach for my wand I can hear Draco's mind screaming at me 'NO BELLA STOP! DON'T DO IT!' This is just what I need for me to remember my mission and why I can't kill Dumbledore right now. So I walk up the steps and sit on the stool.

'Hmm what house should I put you in,' The hat whispers to me

'Gryffindor,' The word slips out of my mind perfectly

'Gryffindor? Yes I can see it now you're brave at heart; you're strong in courage and love!' The hat whispers slightly excitedly

Yes! The hat fell for it, I'm going to be in Gryffindor; step one is complete and now the rest of the mission.

'Gryffindor!' The hat shouts out

I walk towards the table I see cheering. Hermione waves at me; she clearly wants me to sit next to her.

Professor McGonagall whispers something into Dumbledore's ear; he sighs before he claps once to get everyone's attention. 'The feast may now begin,' His loud voice booms around the hall.

A whole range of food appears along the table and I suddenly realise I am actually quite hungry. I help myself to some drumsticks. I am half way through dessert when Dumbledore claps again and the food disappears. I hear shouts of protest.

'Silence,' He shouts 'A few announcements, our five new students and two new professors have arrived,'

Before he even continues I can already tell who these people are.

'I welcome Professor Esme Cullen who will be taking Defence against the Dark arts classes and Dr Cullen, who will be helping out in the hospital wing,' His mouth twists into a welcoming smile

The Cullens. The Cullens are here. This must be some twisted joke. I start to breathe heavily, taking longer breaths. Isn't this stupid technique meant to calm you?

In the end Edward and Alice get put in Gryffindor, Jasper in Ravenclaw and Emmett and Rosalie in Slytherin.

The two little brats sit down opposite me. Our food reappears but I've lost my appetite. I can feel their stares. I look up to see Alice looking confused and Edward just staring. I meet their eyes and shoot daggers so strong that they have to look away.

I turn to Hermione 'I'm kind of tiered; I'm going up to the common room,'

'I'll show you where it is,' She grins at me

As I get up, I hear their voices 'Bella, wait,' Alice says as if we're friends.

'Bella?' Edward whispers, question in his voice.

I act like I haven't even heard them, if I turn around to look at their faces right now; I swear I will use the Cruciatus Curse on them so much that what happened to Neville Longbottom's parents will seem fortunate.

I take quick steps up to the common room. I can tell Hermione wants to break the silence but something about my face stops her. So instead we walk in silence only broken when she stops to say the password to let us in to the common room.

As I lie in bed, so many thoughts spin round my head. How could that old fool bring vampires to Hogwarts? Out of all the vampires that he could have brought why did it have to be the Cullens? My time at Hogwarts is defiantly going to be worse than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Chapter 5~**_

I wake up to see everyone still asleep, well almost everyone. Hermione is sitting up fully dressed for the day reading a copy of Hogwarts a History. For some reason I feel like cursing everyone in this room. Then it all rushes back to me. I'm at Hogwarts run by Albus Dumbledore and the Cullens are here. Great. They actually tried to talk to me yesterday. How dare they? As if they are even worthy to pronounce my name. I sound exactly like the Malfoys now.

'Morning Hermione,' I whisper

Obviously I must have startled her because she jumps slightly. 'Oh morning Bella, I just felt like reading a bit, I'll be going down for breakfast soon but it is quite early,' Hermione babbles on, all I said was morning.

I get up and get myself ready for the day. By the time we're ready to go and eat, most people are on their way to breakfast. Hermione tells Harry and Ron that she'll meet them at the Great hall. On my way out of the common room Alice appears beside me.

'Bella!' Her high pitched voice screeches at me.

I stop and turn to Hermione 'I'll meet you at the hall Hermione,'

'Ok Bella,' She says as she walks away throwing a nervous glance back at me on her way.

I grab Alice and pull her into an empty corridor. 'Listen, Alice, I don't care who you think I am, all I'm going to tell you is to leave me the hell alone! I am not Isabella Swan and never was!'

'Bella, what is going on with you?' she asks me

'Don't talk to me as if you know me, as if we're friends and don't make me tell you again leave me alone,' My face forms a perfect glare 'Got it Pixie!'

I walk away from her to meet Hermione in the Hall.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asks either from concern or just being plain nosy

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just had to sort some thing out,' I say sounding like the innocent girl I'm pretending to be.

Finally Harry and Ron come and join us just as I start to nibble on some toast. Ron sits down and he helps himself to as much food as he can stuff into his mouth. He is staring at me again, this is getting to a new level of irritating. He was staring yesterday in the hall as well but I was focusing too much on Dumbledore and the Cullens to actually care. I finally lose it, just because I am in Gryffindor doesn't mean I have to be a push over.

'What?' I ask maybe a little too intimidating

'What?' Ron asks, completely confused

'Ron you were staring at her,' Hermione whispers as she gives him a small kick under the table

'Oww, I mean sorry I was lost in thought,' Ron says trying to cover up. Either he's not trying to cover up or he's really bad at it.

I decide to go up to the common room and get my books for lessons today. On my way to Transfigurations, Edward, Alice and Jasper corner me. The corridor just happens to be deserted. Just like Alice to time this just right, I'm going to have to do something about her. I don't want her to be able to see my future unless I want her to.

'Bella, love what is going on with you?' Edward asks.

'Bella love? Please as if you can call me that, I told little miss pixie over there and I'll tell you leave me alone,' My voice booms sounding steady.

Jasper growls at me which earns him a little smirk from me.

'Bella, I know your upset but calm down,' Alice whispers and tries to put her arm around me.

I shake her arm off giving her a glare that makes them all take a step back.

'Upset? As if I would waste time getting upset over you, more like irritated, when are you going to get the picture? Leave me alone,'

I feel a wave of calm being thrust over me.

'I swear Jasper, if you don't stop messing with my emotions right now I will use a curse so bad you won't be able to understand the word emotion,' I threaten him.

Suddenly the wave of calmness leaves me just how I was before.

'This is not the Isabella Swan, I knew in Forks,' Edward whispers trying to gaze into my eyes.

'Yes, because my name isn't Isabella Swan and the sooner you understand that the better,' I start to shout.

'We need to talk you!' Alice says quietly as if she thinks I might blow again.

'Out of my way, I've got a class to get to,' I simply say.

Why are they so clingy?

Transfigurations happen to be an okay class surprisingly even though we're taught by Professor McGonagall who can be quite patronising. Just this morning I saw Draco raising his eyebrows up and down at some girl in Slytherin and she comes by and says 'Is there something wrong with your eyebrows Mr Malfoy or are you finding it hard to communicate with this young lady'. It was quite funny especially because of Draco's reaction but was seriously patronising.

But it's the next couple of lessons I would call the best. I have double potions with none other than Professor Severus Snape. The time passes quite quickly, well for me. Yeah, he isn't exactly the nicest person to people in Gryffindor but he is one of the only good teachers at Hogwarts I've seen so far. I have no problem completing my potion which is more than I can say for most of the people in this class. Really it's pathetic. Probably the best part of the lesson is when Alice, Edward and Emmett got in trouble for not only getting their potions wrong but pestering me for ingredients so they could try and talk to me. Rosalie was there but didn't bother me.

At the end Snape actually looked impressed at my potion but tried to hide it because I am in Gryffindor.

I get called back at the end of the lesson with Draco whiles the rest of the class gets dismissed and head towards Defence against the Dark arts.

'I didn't know you were that good at Potions Bella,' He says, clearly impressed.

'I wouldn't be surprised if she happened to be better than you,' Draco says trying to provoke Snape

'Let's not go that far,' Snape laughs

'Thanks Severus for dealing with the vamps, wow their irritating,' I say

'Well we better be off to Defence against the Dark arts,' Draco announces whiles glancing at the clock.

My face falls as I start to walk to the class room. Great just what I need Mummy Cullen to help the little Cullen children.


	6. Chapter 6

_******I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews!**_

_**~Chapter 6~**_

We're only a few minutes later than everyone else but of course 'Professor Cullen' tries to use it as an excuse to tell me and Draco off just because her little ducklings have reported my behaviour to her.

As soon as we enter the classroom, with me throwing a glare over my shoulder at Malfoy (I wouldn't want anyone to think I actually liked Malfoy, I wouldn't be a very good Gryffindorer would I?) she starts.

'Ahh Mr Malfoy and Miss Swan, you have decided to join us. Why are you late?' Esme asks in such a tone, I have to use my other hand to stop myself from reaching my wand.

'My name is Miss Salaura, Isabella Salaura and Professor Snape held us back. Is there a problem Professor...?' I trail off as if I've forgotten her name.

'No, Please take your seats.' She answers back sounding slightly shocked.

Esme continues her lecture at the class, pretending to be the sweet old dear Esme she always pretends to be. I think nobody is that sweet unless they've got something to hide.

When I sit down Ron starts to grin at me 'I can see you've met Malfoy,'

'Yeah I have but I can't say it was pleasant,' I grin back throwing another glare at Malfoy

'Why did Snape keep you back?' Harry asks, oh the boy speaks; nosy little git.

'He wanted to praise Malfoy for his outstanding potion but when it comes to me he threatens to take points of Gryffindor for something about not concentrating enough whiles I made the potion which is ridiculous because it came out perfectly alright,' I rant on a bit. It's better to suck up to Harry and become his 'friend' than keep a distance, it would be better for the mission.

'Really ridiculous because your potion was one of the best in the class, even better than Malfoy,' Hermione chips in, she probably felt left out.

'You don't mean that,' I say just as a light bush starts to colour my cheeks. Acting innocent is so easy.

'Mr Malfoy is there something that is so important that you cannot pay attention in my lesson?' Esme's irritating voice screeches.

'No just a small discussion about what we think about Defence against the Dark arts and the way it gets taught..,' Malfoy trails off, making his point.

'Well if you have a problem with the way I'm teaching this class we can have a discussion after the lesson,' Esme says trying to be confident

'I wasn't referring to you Professor Cullen but I'll keep that in mind,' Draco says brightly, his mouth forms a smirk that he's been trying to fight off.

Edward and Rosalie simultaneously growl at Malfoy; I stifle a laugh. Esme's head turns to look at me and she stares at me for a moment, I look straight back at her in the eyes and dare her to say something but of course she says nothing and turns away.

'As I was saying...' Esme continues even though most people aren't even listening.

Esme drowns on and on as the lesson goes on whiles I wait impatiently for the bell.

'Psst, Bella,' Emmett semi-whispers and when I don't answer he says it louder.

'There's a boy behind you calling your name Bella,' Hermione says as if this isn't obvious and I just have a hearing problem.

'I know Hermione,' I reply with a small roll of the eyes before turning around to face the great ape of a boy 'Emmett stop calling, stop bothering me and leave me alone,' I whisper to him.

'Back off Emmet,' Edward says like the great hero.

Finally there is silence besides from Esme who is still talking at the front. Then the bell goes and class is over. I'm in the middle of packing my bag when Esme calls me. 'Miss Swan please come and see me,' Great a discussion with Esme just what I need. I am loosing my patience with that family.

I turn to Hermione 'I'll meet you in the great hall for dinner,'

'See you' she replies as she walks off with Harry and Ron.

Slowly the class room empties until only Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie remain. A witch and five vampires, if only this could get interesting.

'I told you my name is ISABELLA SALAURA!' I shout 'Why can't you just understand that?'

'Bella I don't understand why you're acting like this,' Esme asks her voice sounding soft 'You weren't like this in Forks,'

'Yeah, you aren't acting like little Miss Pathetic like you were in Forks' Rosalie comments 'and why didn't you tell us you were a witch even though you knew we were vampires?'

I roll my eyes 'Listen you guys need to get one thing straight, that girl in Forks never existed, my name is not Isabella Marie Swan, it is Isabella Tiadora Salaura. You need to get over your deluded fantasy,'

'Bella what is going on with you, where is this attitude coming from?' Esme asks sounding like she's about to burst out crying.

'Love, this isn't you, I just don't understand,' Edward whispers as he tries to hug me.

'As if you know what is me, you don't even know me, I'm sick of this,' I say as I start to walk out of the classroom. 'And Edward I suggest you never try that again unless you want those arms broken in a way worse than death. Seriously back off!'

If I wasn't on a mission I wouldn't be being so nice. Stupid Vampires don't even realise how lucky they are.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Chapter 7~**_

When I leave the classroom I realise I am no longer in the mood for any food so I go straight to the common room in hope of some peace and quiet. Peace and quiet isn't exactly what I find there but at least I'm entertained.

'Does anyone want a biscuit,' Fred asks, he offers the packet to Neville who takes one.

'Thanks,' Neville says but suddenly realises his mistake just as he puts the biscuit into his mouth and starts to chew. He starts to choke and has no choice but to swallow it. Suddenly Neville's face starts to bubble before he turns into a large canary; within a minute he has turned back to normal. 'Canary creams!' He mutters.

'It's nothing personal Neville mate,' George says

The common room explodes with laughter and soon a few other people are bursting into canaries as well which adds to the laughter. But Fred and George aren't finished they continue to offer people their 'canary creams' as they come in and the fun increases. Soon I even begin to laugh.

The Weasly twins aren't as bad as you would expect, they would make good entertainers. I can imagine them being those things muggles call clowns.

'Bella, where were you? We waited but Harry and Ron had homework because of course they left it to last minute and expect me to help them!' Hermione says just as she comes into my view.

'Sorry, I didn't feel too well,' I reply smoothly sounding as if I am actually sorry. 'Professor Cullen started to get on my case and I just was in a bit of a mood,'

'What is the deal with you and the Cullens?' She asks like the nosy little brat she is.

'Let's just say I ran into them before I came to Hogwarts,' I give her a small smile to close the matter.

Another burst of laughter distracts our attention as we turn around to see Ron turn back to normal.

'Serves the greedy git right,' George mutters to Fred.

'Had enough Ron?' Fred asks.

'You..' Ron says as he struggles for words to insult his twin brothers. Aww I see it's a touchy sibling moment. I finally become bored of everyone in the common room and decide to take a walk. I slowly slip out of the common room without being noticed.

As I exit the common room I realise I feel like going to see Draco. Damn. Why did I have to be in Gryffindor? There's only one way I'm going to get to see Draco in this stupid place and that's through Severus. A dark figure swiftly appears in front of me. I should be scared but being a Salaura, I'm not. I get out my wand and point it at the figure.

'Show yourself,' I say in a steady confident voice.

'Calm down Bella, it's just me,' Jasper says.

'It's not polite to sneak up on people, don't you know that?' I say challenging him to do something.

'What's not polite is the way you've been treating us Bella,' Jasper replies calmly.

I roll my eyes 'Well maybe I wouldn't have to act that way if you would just leave me alone,'

'You know we can't do that Bella, we at least need to sit down and talk about this,' Jasper whispers

'I don't need to do anything Jasper and I would like it if you didn't tell me what I need to do,'

'I understand if your upset Bella, but acting like this isn't going to help,'

'I'm not going to waste my time getting flipping upset over you guys, but I'm irritated because you won't back off and leave me alone. I'm going back to the common room,' I turn away to go back towards the Gryffindor common room but Jasper gets in my way. 'Jasper move out of the way!'

'Not until you agree to sit down and talk about it with us,' He says as if he's making the conditions.

Like I'm going to hold back, I point my wand at Jasper. 'Fine have it your way, Movabillus!' I say simply and Jasper is pushed behind me and out of my way.

That takes care of that problem for now. I should at least make it to the common room without meeting any more of the Cullens but Alice is not going to be pleased with me; just another thing for me to smile about. I can't wait until I get to go home and actually get to act like myself. This undercover stuff is really giving me a head ache.

When I enter the common room the crowd of people have cleared.

'Hermione, sorry, I just went for a walk,' I say before she can pounce on me to know where I've been.

'It's okay, it's just that I've been stuck with these morons and I've had to help them with their homework,' She smiles and just as I am about to walk away she says 'And Bella if you need someone to talk to I'm here and all ears,'

'All ears, that would be a strange sight,' Ron grins.

'It's an expression Ronald,' Hermione huffs.

'Thanks Hermione, night.' I say with a small smile.

This Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend and I'm determined to meet Draco. At least I can still act like myself with him there.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long but I have been given a lot of work and have some very big tests coming up. It didn't help that my muse decided to run away. :(  
I'll try and update as soon as possible. :D**_

_**~Chapter 8~**_

The next day I could tell Alice was not going to be pleased with me which was probably the reason I wore a smile all the way to breakfast. My happiness must have showed on my face more than I thought because at breakfast Hermione commented on it.  
'Bella you seem happier today,' Her high pitched voiced screeched  
'What? Me? I don't!' I replied, it's easier to claim ignorance so I don't have to bother to make up a story.

'Yeah you do Bella, your eyes are brighter,' Ron says, isn't he ashamed at how many times I've caught him starring at me, some people.

'Maybe, it's because I managed to get a good nights sleep for once at this place, the beds are good I suppose but it's not the same as my own bed,' I say just before gulping down some of my pumpkin juice.

Harry turns to smirk at me before opening his mouth to say 'Sure or maybe there's some mystery person we don't know about,'

Ron must have been aiming for Harry's feet but he ends up getting mine.  
'Oww Ron!' I shout almost spluttering pumpkin juice everywhere. What it takes to be a 'Gryffindorer'. If this wasn't a mission for the Dark Lord I honestly don't think I would have bothered.

Ron mutters a quick sorry before his eyes gives some deadly daggers to Harry before darting to his piece of toast and he helps to himself to a couple more sausages. I've noticed lately Harry isn't doing his usual lone wolf act maybe he's gotten bored of the attention since all of it is an attention seeking scheme. I would have thought for someone who's been in the spotlight for so long, attention would be the last thing you would want but that's Harry Potter for you.

I finish my breakfast sooner than I thought with a quick smile at Jasper whose a couple of tables away and not even looking in my direction but I know he sees me.

I get up before smiling at these three people even though I would rather curse them before saying 'I'm going to get my books for Defence Against The Dark Arts, meet you there,'

'See you!' Hermione smiles as Harry waves whiles Ron with his full mouth avoids my eyes and mumbles a quick 'Later'.

I walk with a bouncy step all the way to the common room. But when I enter a pair of cool hands thrusts me to the wall and pins me there.

'Alice, how are you?' I smirk before adding 'But more importantly how is Jasper?'

She pushes me harder into the wall so it's a bit more uncomfortable now, a little bit painful but if she thinks this will teach me a lesson she has a lot to learn because this is what a normal person would call pain but I grew up with death eaters so I know this is not truthfully pain.

'Do you like it? Does it feel good to know that I have an advantage over you, that I'm using my powers to harm you?'

'You haven't harmed me yet,' I point out cheekily

She tightens her grips on my ropes and pushes me into the wall harder 'How about now?' She whispers.

'Pathetic!' I say loud and boldly 'If your done I have some books to get for class 'your mother' just happens to be teaching that I would just love to go to,' I say so sarcastically that Alice's eyes narrow even smaller.

'Well we have enough time for this,' She says in response her breath right in my face.

'What are you going to do me Alice? Are you going to make me pay for hurting Jasper? Are you going to show me the errors of my ways?' My voice whispers trying to infuriate her even more.

'I'm going to make you feel like the sick twisted evil thing you are for hurting Jasper, this thing you have turned into because the Bella I knew even if she was angry would never have hurt one of us,'

'Well then you didn't know me and I'm glad I'm not that pathetic girl you Cullens are still obsessed with,'

Alice growls at this so I continue. 'How do you expect anybody let alone me to respect you?' With this Alice thrusts me to the floor.

The truth is I could have easily gotten my wand out and blasted her to the Slytherin common room or even done hand magic -another good trick I learnt as a death eater's daughter – but this is more entertaining at least if she does something to me I still have a reason to attack her and show her how pathetic she really is.

'Let me teach you some manners Miss Swan!' She says putting emphasis on the 'Swan'.

'I told you my name is Isabella Salaura! Don't make me tell you again!' I growl 'Now aren't you meant to be teaching me a lesson?'

'You've been asking for this for a while Bella, well practically begging for it...' Alice trails off for a second then appears right in my face. Her hands reach out to grab my chin and squeeze my face; her grip starts to harden bit by bit and as the seconds tick her grip still increases.

'So I think you should apologise to Jasper, no one messes with my mate, the only reason I'm going easy on you is because of Edward.' Alice whispers.

'Don't let Edward stop you!' I let a pause fall between us before I say 'You know what I don't think Edward is the reason you're not doing anything. Pathetic really, how you can't even teach a human girl a lesson; you're pathetic!' I whisper the last bit before spitting right in Alice's face.

Alice's jaw drops speechlessly just as I realise I'm starting to get bored 'I think I've had enough of this!' I say and reach into my pocket and pull out my wand and point it at Alice.

Within a second I have pushed Alice into the wall and she is in pain. I get up and flounce away to the girls dorm. It takes me a second to realise how the common room was completely empty and nobody 'happened' to come in and interrupt us. Just like Alice. On my way out of the common room Alice appears in my way.

'Bella, I'm going to take the necessary action right now to just not talk to you until you've calmed down and apologise to both me and Jasper,' Alice huffs

'Finally, I don't have to hear your irritating voice screech at me everyday!' I walk away smiling to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- I'd just like to thank lyssmcgrath and Maria EduardaB for their continuous reviews, it encourages me to write more of this story! :D  
Now here is Chapter 9 enjoy!  
**___

_**~Chapter 9~**_

I arrive right on time to D.A.D.A so 'Mummy Cullen' can't say anything. Harry, Ron and Hermione are seated with an extra space for me; I can see them Harry and Hermione laughing at Ron whose face is a beetroot red and is sulking in the middle.

'Guys what were are you doing to Ron?' I ask in a cheerful voice 'I mean look how red his face is!'

'Just teasing him about his mystery crush,' Harry grins at me.

'Oh I see, so what have you found out so far?' I laugh 'Don't tell me she's a ginger too?'

'I wouldn't be surprised if she was but I doubt it I mean Ron has some quite refined taste,' Hermione giggles.

'Yeah, I think Ron has had enough gingers from the Weasley family to last him a life time, I doubt he would go after a ginger girl!' Harry says starting to slightly smirk.

'So we're crossing out gingers, any more things you want to add to the list Ron?' Hermione smiles

Just a few minutes before the lesson starts Alice slides into the classroom. From the corner of my eye I can see them talking in hushed voices; then they throw a glance in my direction before continuing what they were saying. I doubt this lesson is going to be very fun.

Edward walks up behind me to try and talk to me. 'Bella, can I talk to you?'

'No!' I reply smoothly

'Love, we need to talk!' Edward says quietly

'I don't need to do anything,' I turn round to look him in the eye for a second before turning back to the golden trio.

'This can't keep going on Bella, we're all sorry if we hurt you, me the most but we had no choice but to leave and-'

'Please, keep your apology, the best day of my life was when you left, I don't know why your so obsessed with me especially as I can't care less about you,' I interrupt.

'Bella, love, you don't mean that,' He says desperately

'As if you even have an idea what I mean,' I mutter knowing he will hear it crisp and clear.

'You'll have to talk to us sometime Bella, I love you!' Edward whispers.

'I think I'm going to be sick,' I reply

Finally Edward walks off having given up for the moment.

'Wow, that guy is really into you,' Ron says

'Well I'm not into him and when he gets the message and decides to leave me alone I will be so happy,' I say before a grin starts to form on my face as I get ready to tease Ron more.

'Where were we Ron?' Hermione asks 'So we know she's not a ginger, she doesn't have-'

'Isabella Salaura please come to the front of the class,' Esme's voice manages to drown Hermione's voice just as we start to get back into the conversation.

I walk forward adding as much attitude to the way I walk as possible.

'Yes?' I ask when I get there.

I suspect her little ducklings have reported back to her. Stupid little brats.

'Please answer 'Yes Professor Cullen' when I call you,' Esme says as if she has authority over me.

'Esme, you do realise I'm trying to get to get through this school year without doing anything horrible to you and your little 'family' right?' I say with just enough venom in my voice.

'Well your actions don't match that statement,' Esme winces slightly

'Well it's not easy with your 'family' since that's what you insist on calling yourselves,'

'We are a family and I wanted you to be part of that,' Esme whispers in a sad voice.

'Me join your family?' I burst out laughing startling Esme in the process.

'Bella, taking into account that your upset, I'm very disappointed with your actions towards our family particularly Alice and Jasper who you attacked and Edward who is devastated,'

'Oh no, Esme's disappointed me! I'm sorry was I meant to start crying?' I say, sarcasm thick on my tongue. 'And for your information, I told Jasper to move he refused and tried to threaten me so I did what was necessary, Alice decided to try and attack me as revenge but really she was wasting my time so I sorted that problem out and your lucky that I wasn't late to your class by the way that should have started five minutes ago, and as for Edward, well if he's so good at reading minds then why can't he read the message I've been sending to the Cullens since you all arrived?'

With this I start to walk away, I have only taken a few steps when Esme decides to speak again. 'Bella you have a detention with me tomorrow,'

'Hmmn we'll see about that!' I mutter just loud enough to make sure she hears even though I know she will. Vampires, they're an invasion to privacy.

'Wow I'm pretty sure you're the only person in Gryffindor to get a detention from Professor Cullen,' Harry says as I sit down next to Hermione.

'As if it matters, don't count on me going,' I whisper in irritation.

'Bella, you can't ditch a detention!' Hermione squeals.

'Shh Hermione and I can do what ever I want, why should I have to go to a stupid detention just so she can harass me more especially after everything her 'little wittle children' have done to me!' I say, my voice so mockingly on the 'little wittle children' I sound just like Aunty Bellatrix; I sometimes think I take after her.

'Miss Granger and Miss Salaura please pay attention!' Esme says as if she can tell me what to do.

'Of course Professor, sorry,' Hermione says like the little goody-goody she is.

Later in the lesson we're cutting Dragon hind up for some type of charm and Emmet decides to walk towards me with his knife and piece of dragon.

'What is it now?' I ask irritation thick in my voice.

'I was trying to get on with my work but the others are so annoying so I thought I could just come and hang out with my little sis,' Emmet replies cheerfully.

'First I'm not your little sister and second why can't you guys just leave me alone,' I shout as I become angry throwing down the knife which pierces my finger. Great just great I'm bleeding in a room with six vampires. Actually this might be good, now let's see their self control.


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Chapter 10~**_

I look up to see Emmett struggling to resist the blood that is starting drip down my finger.

'Is someone having difficulty resisting a little bit of blood? And it's just a few drops,' I smirk before turning to face Alice who's face expression is trying to remain blank even though her eyes show the pain she truly feels. 'Pity Jasper isn't here, that really would have made this a party!'

I suddenly realise how quiet and still the class has become. Esme who is also struggling seems to realise this too because she decides to take action.

'Edward and Alice please take Bella to the hospital wing quickly before the scent starts excite anyone,' Esme says have face twisting in pain.

'No, I can fix it myself,' I protest reaching for my wand.

'Love, just come with us quickly,' Edward says gently trying to pull my arm but I shake him off.

I start to pull my wand out of my robe 'I've done this loads of times, I don't need anyone's help so back off,'

'Bella no, stop that's really dangerous, just go to the hospital wing,' Hermione shrinks at me.

'Bella put your wand away and go now!' Esme shouts at me well what's classified as shout for Esme.

'Repai-' I start just as my hand is pulled away from the direction of my finger 'Hermione do you not trust me or believe me? I've done this loads of times it's nothing really!'

Stupid interfering mudblood.

'Please Bella just go to the hospital wing!' Hermione practically begs me.

'Fine!' I groan.

Just as Edward and Alice both reach for my robes I pull away from them. 'Don't touch me, this is you and your families fault any way!' I shout as quietly as a shout can be.

They choose to ignore this and as soon as we're out of the door they both grab quickly and within a second we're at the hospital wing. I look down at my finger; the cut has gotten much worse. Damn vampires! Not that they're not already damned according to Mr No-it-all-Edward Cullen. I swiftly slip out their grips and enter the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey is attending two patients and as she goes to get a potion she stops to look at me. She really does look like a servant; I can imagine her serving Malfoy's family.

'Can I help you dear?' She asks hurriedly

'Yeah, I cut my self in Defence against the Dark arts because of very distracting group,' I answer my voice going louder to indicate I'm talking about Edward and Alice.

'Okay dear, I'll get Doctor Cullen to fix it up for you,'

'Are you sure that's wise?' I ask in a tone that suggests a lot more about Carslie than I actually am suggesting.

'It's perfectly fine dear,' Her patronising voice replies 'Go and take a seat this should only take a second,'

As soon as I've sat down, with Alice and Edward still surrounding me, Carslie appears.

'Hello Bella, how are you feeling?'

I feel my eyes roll. 'I see your still playing the head of the family role,'

Carslie looks momentarily shocked but than gets over it and asks. 'Bella why won't you talk to us? I understand if your upset but once you wanted to be apart of our family, what happened?'

'I never wanted to be apart of the joke you call 'family' and can you hurry up and sort this up it has hindal fluid that's why the cut is so bad,'

'What changed Bella? You never would have acted like this before,' Carslie asks as he attends to my finger.

'What changed is the fact that you people discovered Little Miss Isabella Innocent Swan never bloody existed but you can't get over that can you?'

'Bella calm down and watch your language,' Carslie says as Edward turns away as if he's in agony. Carslie is almost done mixing the potion.

'What language? Don't tell me 'Bloody' is a little too close to home and don't ever fucking tell me to calm down again Doctor Fangs!' I warn Carslie my voice becoming more threatening towards the end.

'Bella, Love, this isn't you, I refuse to believe this person can be you!' Edward whispers his eyes flashing pain.

Watching how much Edward is in pain makes my mouth curl up into a cruel smile. 'Edward, stop deluding yourself you might start to hear voices next,' I smirk.

'I know this isn't you because it can't be and just remember I'll always wait for you love!' Edward speaks softly before running away for some space. Idiot.

'That's going to be a long wait considering he's going to live for eternity,' I laugh whiles Carslie gives me a disapproving look; as if it does anything to my conscience.

'Here's your potion,' Carslie says disappointment thick in his voice but again his efforts are wasted because I can't even be bothered to care. 'Alice can I talk to you for a moment please?'

I drink the potion quickly so I don't have to waste too much time in the hospital. Dumbledore is a bloody fool. How can you let a vampire manage a hospital wing? (even if that vampire was like Carslie)

I hear Alice throw in my name a few times. 'You know it's rude to talk about people like their not there,' I say loud and clear.

'What's rude is your behaviour and attitude,' Alice challenges me; stupid little Pixie.

'Well that wouldn't be necessary if you just did as I said, apparently vampires are meant to have perfect hearing so your obviously just ignoring me which is very rude,' With this I flounce up and start to walk away.

'Where are you going Bella?' Carslie asks 'You've only just taken your potion,'

'Don't worry I know enough about potions to know I'll live,' I grin with a small wink. 'And Alice if you can see what's going to happen in the next few minutes I wouldn't try and stop me,'

They don't dare to come up behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**~Chapter 11~**_

I decide to go back to D.A.D.A to pick up my things before going to potions as if I'm even going to bother to waste time at that joke of a class. I barge into the classroom and walk towards my desk; my face plain, showing no emotion.

'Ahh Miss Salaura I see you have returned from the hospital wing, turn your text book to page fifty six,' Esme says as I walk towards my seat.

I take my cauldron and close my D.A.D.A text book hard enough to leave a small echo before taking my things and walking towards the door.

'Miss Salaura what are you doing?' Esme asks confused as if it isn't obvious.

'Not wasting my time in this place I mean I can learn from crap any time but I'd rather use my time more wisely,' I answer smoothly before walking out of the door.

'Bella come back!' She shouts but if she thought that pathetic attempt to get me back would work then she defiantly is a lot thicker than I gave her credit for.

I decide to walk to the common room maybe now that I have peace at this bloody school I can sort some things out. As I'm just about to enter the Gryffindor common room an unpleasant sight catches my eye. Dumbledore is walking down the corridor obviously just having passed here. I can sort things out later, spying on Dumbledore is much more important. At least I won't be late for potions.

A little way down the corridor the old bastard stops and Professor McGonagall appears.

'What have you noticed Minerva?' Dumbledore asks his voice slightly panicking.

'It seems the boy is getting better, stronger even and his friends offer great support but we still need to be very careful, something's just not right,' She trails off.

'Let's just make sure he gets all the support that he needs for strength because it's only a matter of time...'

'Do you truly think that all the people of the school are to be trusted?' McGonagall asks.

'Not this again Minerva, we don't have time, yes some students of the school are children of death eaters but not everyone is the same as their parents,' Dumbledore sighs.

Minerva you don't know how close you are. Suddenly the bell rings startling me slightly as it signals the end of lessons. I wait a few seconds before walking down the corridor to pass Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall struggling to restrain from reaching for my wand, restraining from the urge to kill him right there and then.

I arrive at potions a few minutes earlier than Harry, Ron and Hermione who come in with wide grins on their faces obviously pleased about something.

'So what are we laughing about today?' I ask making my voice sound cheerful again.

'Malfoy managed to get himself a detention with Professor Cullen!' Ron laughs 'You should have been there it was golden!'

'It was awfully funny,' Hermione agrees.

'Funny, it was bloody hilarious!' Ron bursts out laughing again.

'I'm sure Ron had to be the loudest person laughing in class when Malfoy got in trouble but it was funny,' Harry says.

'That lesson was defiantly entertaining,' Ron says slightly out of breath.

'I still can't believe you did all of that during class Bella,' Hermione mutters.

'Well, she was purposely irritating me and I just couldn't take it and her stupid children didn't help,' I mumble.

Severus walks into the classroom from his office slightly silencing the class just with his presence. I have to say I do admire his handy work. He turns to look at the remaining people talking like Harry and Ron.

'Silence at once!' His loud voice shouts clearly and at once silence falls among the class.

The lesson actually starts to cheer me up a bit more. Watching Severus teach is like a work of art just a lot more entertaining.

As I stir my potion my eyes slightly narrowing at the smell, I look up to see Harry and Ron hopelessly trying to save their potion. It really is pathetic, these people. I can't help but giggle at them.

'What?' Harry asks irritated.

'Look at you guys and your potions,' I laugh.

'Okay we're not fantastic at potions like you no need to laugh,'

'Mine's barley surviving but your face expressions and how you're desperately trying to save it is just hilarious,'

I see Severus sneering at these pathetic idiots from the corner of my eye but he quickly turns his eye on Neville who is just stirring a mixture of and unknown substance.

'Longbotttom what do you think your doing?' Severus' loud voice says scarring the boy.

'Uhhm...my potion was...it didn't...' As Neville tries to come up with a decent response his arm accidently knocks down the disgusting stuff and watches as it falls on the floor.

'I was trying to make a potion,' Neville mutters more to himself.

'Go and get this mess cleaned up immediately!' Severus shouts lightening flashing in his eyes.

This time we all begin to laugh as Hermione and Harry go over to help Neville. I stay to try and keep my potion alive. It's so funny how I'm purposely making my potion imperfect whiles almost everyone else in the class is struggling to help their potion survive. Actually it's more sad.

Near to the end of the lesson Harry and Ron start to change the subject.

'Harry, you excited for quidditch tryouts next week?' Ron asks

'Of course, you?' Harry replies.

'Is that even a real question, I've been waiting for quidditch this year for a bit now!' Ron says his face the exact description of excitement.

'I forgot this school had quidditch,' I say slightly more animated at the conversation of quidditch.

'You like quidditch?' Ron asks surprised.

'What you think because I'm a girl I wouldn't like to play quidditch?' I ask irritation slipping through my voice.

'No but I would have put you and Hermione in the same group when it comes to quidditch,' Ron says

'What do you mean?' I ask

'Hermione likes watching quidditch but doesn't like to play it, we thought you were more like that,' Harry explains.

'Well I always was a more active girl, I usually like to be in the action having fun,' I smile. They have no idea.

'Miss Salaura that is the second time I have seen you distracted during my lesson instead of focusing on your potion,' Severus shouts 'Are you incapable of focusing on your work? That will be fifty points off Gryffindor and you can join Mr Longbottom at his detention tomorrow,'

'What?' I say in surprise.

'Detention tomorrow with Mr Longbottom, I'll send Draco to send you the information, simple,' Severus replies smoothly clearly showing his irritation.

At least I have another reason to not go Stupid Professor Cullen's stupid detention; not that I really needed a reason not to go. By the end of the day I'm tiered yet slightly satisfied.

As I sit in the common room with Harry, Ron and Hermione a happy sensation passes through me; obviously not from being with them. 'Even though I've managed to get two detentions in one day and loose fifty points off Gryffindor I'm happy I have something to look forward to,' I say.

'What, a date?' Harry laughs as Ron very lightly blushes; so lightly it's hard to be sure he is blushing.

'Ha ha very funny Harry, but wrong,' Idiot, thinks he's so funny.

'What?' Ron asks having recovered.

'Quiddditch, I'm going to tryout,' I smile.

'You're going to tryout?' Ron asks looking so shocked I want to hit his head with a hammer to see if it will change his face expression.

'What still shocked I like quidditch?' I reply irritation seeping through my voice.

'Maybe Ron's just worried about the competition,' Harry suggests with mischievous smirk

'I'm not worried about anything!' Ron replies in defence as Hermione begins to giggle at the blush that has reappeared only brighter.

'Well that's good because I'm good enough at quidditch to not only make the team but to help Gryffindor win,' I grin boldly 'If I get on the team my aim will not only to be win but to make sure we take Slytherin down in the process'

'That's what I call team spirit!' Harry grins.


	12. Chapter 12

_****__**A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long but I had exams and you guys know how tests are. So here is Chapter 12! :D**_

_**~Chapter 12~**_

I look across the great hall and my eyes settle on Rosalie who is glaring at me. I wonder what I've done to annoy the great ice queen, queen of being a bitch. I take a small bite of toast and swallow it before giving her a mocking grin. I chuckle lightly as her glare strengthens into her deadliest glare, the famous Rosalie glare, a bit pathetic to be honest. My mocking smile shifts into a small glare but it's enough to not only make her flinch but to make her move back. The sad bit is the fact that she thought that she could intimidate me with her pathetic deadly glare, I gave her one of my least deadly glares and she moved back, pitiful bitch.

Rosalie flounces up and before I know it she passes me with a bit of wind in my face. What a sore loser. Ron's mouth drops open and only closes it when Hermione kicks him. Just after she leaves Emmett is about to pass me but decides to stop right next to me. Wrong choice!

'Hey Bella, sorry about yesterday,' Emmett says as a whole group of girls turn his way and focus their eyes on him.

I choose to ignore this and instead take another bite of toast but Emmett doesn't seem to get this message because he takes the space of someone who has just gotten up and sits down. 'Don't tell me you're still mad at me because of yesterday,'

'Emmett go away and go and find your little Ice Queen before I do something really horrible to you and judging by the way my temper is starting to rise I will give you five seconds plenty of time,'

'Cheer up Bellyboo,' Emmett whispers.

'What the hell did you just call me?' I ask as calmly angry as a person can be. 'Five seconds are way over by the way,' I reach for my wand.

'I think I'll go and find Rose,' Emmett says quickly before rapidly jumping up and running out of the hall leaving many girls with their mouths open. Do they have any dignity? Well that's no surprise at this school.

Draco comes up to me with a smirk on his face which distracts Harry, Ron and Hermione from their engrossed conversation. 'Salaura, Professor Snape wanted me to tell you your detention is tonight at the dungeons,'

'How are you looking forward to your detention Malfoy?' I ask so innocently that it is clear that I am mocking him.

'Yeah that reminds me I was going to ask you how you were planning on attending two detentions at the same time,' Draco sneers at me.

'I think I'll be able to work something out,' I murmur, raising my eyebrows to challenge him.

'That's your cue to shove off Malfoy,' Ron says as he glares at him.

'Enjoy your detention with Professor Cullen!' Harry mumbles.

'Don't forget to tell Snape I got the message,' I smile as Draco walks off, good old Draco a star actor and I already hear him muttering to Crabbe and Goyle.

At Dinner I notice Esme walking towards me. I might just be in trouble, just as long as she understands that I don't have any respect for her which is one of the reasons I took the opportunity to ditch her class today, she's probably pissed at that. Let's see what an angry Professor Cullen will do. Probably nothing she's too much like a pathetic little muggle mother who's only good for dusting things and making food; for goodness sake she's a vampire.

'Ah Bella, I've been looking for you, I noticed you weren't present in today's lesson, do you have a reason for this?' Esme asks in voice suggesting that she has authority over me.

'I didn't feel like attending today's lesson so I decided to take the time off, is there a problem Esme?' I ask my language polite but the hint of attitude clear in my voice.

'Yes there is a problem, I would prefer that you didn't skip my class, and I will not tolerate it, do you understand Bella?' Esme questions, her tone pathetic.

'Well I understand English so I'm guessing Esme my brain will be able to comprehend it,' I say as grin sarcastically at her.

'Also Bella, I've had a word with Professor Snape and it seems your double booked for your detention today,' Esme says.

'Well I didn't think I would be attending your detention since it was your children who were harassing me and pushing my temper, and you unfairly gave me a detention,' I answer coolly.

'I'll ignore that and I'll negotiate with you, if you don't skip any more lessons, cut down a bit on the attitude then you don't have to attend the detention fair?' Esme negotiates.

'Actually, I'm not attending your detention and don't worry about me not attending your lessons I'm not messing up my first year at Hogwarts because of the Cullens.' I reply.

'I'll take what I can get I suppose,' Esme laughs as if I'm enjoying this moment.

'Well I'm off to find better company,' I say as I get up.

'But Bella you haven't finished your plate, aren't you hungry?' Esme asks surprised as if she knows enough about me to be surprised.

'I lost my appetite a few minutes ago; funny what a change of company can do to your appetite?' I say just as I say get up.

As I start to walk away Rosalie appears out of no where and barges past me.

'You should watch where you're going!' The bitch sneers.

I mutter a spell under my breath and within a moment Rosalie has fallen face flat on the floor, and she has caught everyone's attention. The hall at first is silent but then is filled with laughter, shock, concern and a few comments of what they can see from they're position in the hall.

'Maybe you should watch your actions in the future.' I wink at her.

A few desperate boys walk to try and help her up but all she does is growls; it takes a minute before she can even get up. I walk out of the hall laughing.

As I walk towards Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry walk towards me.

'It looks like we're joining you for detention tonight Bella,' Harry grins, his smile slipping as he thinks of detention with Severus.

'How did you guys get detention?' I ask not showing my irritation. I could have managed to ditch the detention if they weren't joining me, even if Neville was having his detention today. Idiots wasting my time.

'Funny story, it turns out most teachers don't like it when students explode things in their faces,' Ron replies.

As we approach the dungeons I slowly see Harry and Ron's good mood going away. We all start to walk slower until we have to go inside. We open the door to find Severus at the front of the room smirking as he looks at us.

'So the rest of the Gryffindors have arrived,' Severus smirks but when his eyes land on me he glares. 'Miss Salaura it appears for the time being you are excused from the detention because you have been requested by Professor Cullen,'

I frown in response, what does she want now?

'Is there a problem Miss Salaura?' He asks irritatingly. Good old Severus.

'No Professor.' I reply.

'Then please leave my classroom,' Severus answers sharply.

I exit the dungeons unable to hide my irritated face expression. Can't that stupid family leave me alone for one minute? I'm not even going to bother going to find her. I decide to walk straight to the common room and get an early night in.


	13. Chapter 13

_****__****__**A/N- I know it's been ages since I've updated and I'm so sorry, I had a little bit of writers block and had some last minute projects to finish! This chapter goes out to the friends who encouraged me to update and all the people who updated. So enjoy! :D**_

_**~Chapter 13~**_

The next day when I wake up I sigh with peace. Today is a Hogsmede weekend meaning I get a break from these retards and get to go and hang out with Draco. On the way to the Great Hall I meet Severus and because I'm with the golden trio I scowl instead of doing what I really want to do. With my eyes I slightly tell Severus to get rid of these people, they're always in my way.

'Ahhh Salaura and with Potter and Weasly too,' Severus begins purposely making them feel uncomfortable.

'Professor Snape,' I answer back with a small hint of a sneer in my voice.

'Maybe you should join your friends later, Salaura,' Snape orders with a smirk.

Harry, Ron and Hermione take this as a cue to go on to the Great Hall and to escape Severus.

'Meet you at the Hall Bella,' Hermione calls as they rush away.

I wave back slightly before turning back to Severus and putting on a frown so people who are passing will think I can't wait to get out of this conversation. 'Finally they're gone, thanks for that,'

'What ever you wish 'Miss Salaura',' Severus says as he mocks Esme's tone of voice. 'I hear you didn't go and see her,'

'Why would I? She's wasting my time, all this effort is wasted on her and her so called 'family', do you have any idea how many curses I've had to restrain on using on them?' I ask irritating flowing freely through my voice.

'Knowing you Bella, I have a ruff idea,' Severus smirks.

'So I need you to deliver a message for me to Draco, Tell him to meet me at the cave at Hogsmeade village near the shrinking shack, and come alone,' I say quickly.

'Okay no problem, and by the way I'm rescheduling your detention so the trio don't get suspicious,' Severus whispers.

'Great but don't invite anyone else to mine so I can either bunk off or so Draco can come and we can all talk and update and at least it's time away from those guys,' I reply.

'Okay, I'll send Draco the message but now I have important business to take care of,' Severus says mysteriously.

'Sure, whateves,' I say, imitating muggle teenagers as I walk away.

I quickly enter the Great Hall and go and sit next to Hermione.

'So what did the great grumpy master want?' Hermione asks, laughing at her nickname for Severus. Sad.

'He wanted to let me know I'm not let off the detention and that it's been rescheduled for this week,' I answer, my voice dull as I frown. 'Great, a fun evening with Snape, can't wait!'

'It's only one evening, we had to do it!' Ron says.

'Yeah but you two were together, I'm going to be alone with Snape, imagine that, it's going to be horrible!' I moan.

'It was still time with Snape!'Harry replies.

'All I can say is sorry Bella!' Hermione says in a what she thinks is an empathising tone but what really is patronising; I don't know if I want to punch her more than I want to curse her. No cursing still wins!

I return her patronising comment with a small smile. She smiles back at me as if we're the best of friends. Maybe in her deluded dreams. We finish our breakfast faster than usual probably because of how excited everyone is to go to Hogsmede. Ron wipes away the last traces of food from his mouth; the way he eats is disgusting.

On the carriage as everyone talks excitedly about their plans in Hogsmede I devise I plan to sneak off to see Draco.

'So first stop, Honeydukes?' I suggest.

'Yeah, good idea!' Ron answers, his eyes already lighting up at the thought of more food.

Ron is the first to get off the carriage, so we follow him to Honeydukes. How much can he afford if his big ginger family lives in a closet?

'Ron wait up!' Hermione shrieks 'I know you're excited to go to Honeydukes but I don't want to run for sweets'.

'Then walk faster' Ron replies casually.

In the shop we look around, in Ron's case he drools around before picking a selection of sweets and chocolate to buy. I buy a bag for me and Draco, not too big so I don't alert these dung beetles. As we exit the Shop the trio start suggesting places to go.

'So we should have a drink in The Three Broomsticks before we go off and do anything related to school' Harry and Ron agreed.

'Oh guys, I just remembered I need to go and collect something, I'll meet you back in the common room,' I say as I walk in the opposite direction of the pub.

'Alright, we'll see you there.' Hermione answers, her surprise clear in her voice.

I finally arrive in the secret cave to see Draco waiting for me with his hand in a big bag of sweets.

'Honeydukes?' Draco asks looking at my packet.

'Of course,' I reply.

'Well hug me then, I know you've missed not being able to do that to me,' Draco says cockily.

'Don't get cocky Draco I may not be cursing people's heads off yet but I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson,' I smile.

'I misjudged you; Bad Bella is not only back but never left!' Draco's arms fly up in defence 'Just joking Bella you are the badest there is and you're not afraid to show it,'

'Ah Draco how I have missed you,'

'Not that much of a surprise.' Draco grins 'So how's life with the mudbloods and blood traitors?'

'How do you think? I spend most of my time with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly for goodness sake,' I answer.

'What about Potter?'Draco asks

'Oh Potter's still doing his 'I'm a hero who works alone' act, he doesn't even see how weak he is,' I answer 'But the worst of the worst is those bloody vampires!'

'That bad?'

'Are you joking me? I've barley been at Hogwarts but I have needed serious self control to stop me from cursing them into a state so excruciating they would kill each other for the antidote,'

'Just imagine, out of all the creatures Dumbledore could have decided to bring to Hogwarts he picks a bunch of sparkly so-called-vegetarian idiots,' Draco shakes his head in disgust.

'Well this is the very same Dumbledore who lets Hagrid the destructive Oaf teach classes at Hogwarts,' I say.

'Father's right, the man is an old fool!'

'That is something I wouldn't argue about!'I grin.

'So anything you want me to do to the Cullens in Slytherin?' Draco asks as a devious smile spreads across his face.

'Oh just something small like ripping them apart and burning them alive or cursing them until they beg you to do it!' I reply casually.

'Miss Salaura is that appropriate for the business that you have at Hogwarts?' Draco enquires.

'Well you did ask Mr Malfoy!' I answer.

'Well I'll take that into consideration,' Draco replies.

'By the way Draco, guess who's going to try out for the Quidditch team?'

'Really?' Malfoy asks sounding half excited, half shocked.

'It may be 'Gryffindor' but it'll be fun to beat people's asses at Quidditch,' I say animatedly even though my voice goes mockingly whiles I say Gryffindor.

'I'm trying out too but what position are you going for?'

'Seeker of course, I'm good at all roles but Seeker is my position!' I answer boldly.

'Oh so you're going for Potter's spot, I think I'd rather have him as the Seeker so there's a chance for Slytherin to win,' Draco replies.

'Well too bad for Slytherin,' I stick my tongue out. 'I'd better go and meet that darn trio, I'll probably beat up a few vampires on the way so until next time.' I throw a sweet at Draco hitting him square in the forehead.

'Until next time!' Draco repeats and throws a sweet barley hitting my arm. Cute he thought he could actually get me.


End file.
